Ben 10 Talisman Hunt
by Battler127
Summary: A year after Ben finds the Omnitrix he meets the Chans just in time to help them find the Talismans! Rated K since the main characters are eleven there will be no cursing! This story now belongs to Zak Saturday
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dark Hand

Ben's POV

Oh man today was going to be sweet! I'm in San Francisco with my Grandpa Max on Summer Break, he was going to visit an old friend of his from his childhood and I begged if I could come along, I had nothing to do in Bellwood so my parents agreed especially since I had a great time last summer. Especially finding the Omnitrix, now I'm a Superhero but it's too quiet for the hero life back home.

"How much longer?" I asked as we drove down the street to see an Antique shop

Grandpa laughed, "We're already here Ben!"

"An Antique shop?" I asked in horror, maybe home wasn't so bad.

"Yes I called him on the phone and he told me that his grandniece was visiting so I thought that you could become friends with her."

"A girl? Eeeew gross!" I said with a face

Grandpa Max laughed and we came to a stop in a parking lot before heading to the store.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds I am Jackie is there anything you need?" Asked a young man with a blue shirt, a girl with an orange hoodie was next to a counter with a few bags with her.

"Why yes, can you tell Uncle that Max Tennyson is here." Said Grandpa

"Max!" An old man came out and it took all of my willpower not to call him a Billy goat.

They shared a short hug, "This is my grandson Ben!"

"You're grandson give's Uncle the willies!" Said Uncle

I looked at him crazy but he and Grandpa went to the back room leaving me with Jackie and Jade and I swear that Jackie was sweating nervously as he tried to talk to Jade but got no response

"Oh right Hong Kong!"

Then he tried speaking Hong Kong but there was still no response so he turned towards me

"So Ben is it?"

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr. Chan."

"Just call me Jackie!"

I shrugged at that but then the bell rang and we saw three guys come in so Jackie went to greet them.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds, how can I help you?"

The one with the white shirt spoke up, "You're Jackie Chan the Archeologist?"

Jackie laughed a bit, "I dabble in the art of past civilizations."

I rolled my eyes at that the job sounded like a nightmare.

"Well we've heard that you recently dabbled a shield from a Bavarian castle our extremely wealthy employer is interested in purchasing that shield."

I saw Jackie narrow his eyes at that and I saw his foot kick a shield under the counter, "I'm sorry I already donated that piece to the University."

"Really?" Asked the guy when he nodded to another guy with a black trench coat and a bandage over his nose.

He knocked over two breakable vases.

My hand went to my watch automatically but Jackie jumped over the counter and caught the two when the third guy with the orange sunglasses knocked over the third and the white guy knocked a fourth one.

Jackie kicked a pillow towards the third one and threw the first two in the air while I caught the fourth one.

Then he grabbed the three and put them on a table along with the fourth one that I grabbed and sat down like it was nothing.

Okay I was very impressed with this guy!

Everyone including Jade gasped at his skills.

"It would be in your family's best interest to undonate the shield Mr. Chan by this time tomorrow!"

Jackie glared at him while my hand moved to the Omnitrix again; this time Jade saw my watch and her eyebrow raised in confusion.

As they left Uncle came out with Grandpa and asked, "Did they buy anything?"

"No."

"You terrible salesmen!"

"Watch the kids and hide the shield!" Ordered Jackie as he left

"Where am I going to hide a big shield- I wonder where I put it!" He muttered

I laughed, "It's under the counter." I said before running out.

As I went outside I saw Jackie doing acrobats on rooftops following a white car before he went down a gutter pipe but it broke and he landed on the car then he laughed nervously, "That will bump right out."

Then the car started to speed up and figured that Jackie could use some help so I activated my Omnitrix and set it to become XL8, "It's Hero time!" I said for the first time in a year

There was a green flash of light and I noticed that everything was bigger than me, I became Greymatter.

"Awww man!" I moaned

"Ben?"

I turned to see Jade and I knew that she saw me transform but that isn't what bothered me, "You speak English?" Then I remembered Jackie, "Hey can you give me a lift?" I asked

She gave me a questioning look

"I'll explain on the way!" I said

So as I rode on her shoulder we ran to the park where Jackie was fighting the bad guys with…. Windshield wipers? But when I told her about Alien's being real she said, "That is so cool! America might be better than I thought!"

But as we got there Jackie already defeated the bad guys but he turned to be knocked out by a guy wearing a black coat before he was loaded into a black van and they sped away.

"Uh oh!" Said Jade

A familiar beeping reached my ears and I jumped off of Jade's shoulders before I changed back.

"Okay let's try this again!" I muttered before I noticed that the watch was red, "Oh come on really?"

We managed to find the car parked by an alleyway as Jackie got out only for a phone booth that he was in to ho right into a wall, then Jade and I saw where the stairs were and then my watch glowed green

"Alright! It's recharged and ready to boot!"

Jade got on a random motorized bicycle and drove down the stairs while this time I became XL8 and followed her.

As we rushed down there Jade had Jackie and was trying to escape while they were trying to catch them so I grabbed a guy before he could do anything and hung him upside down thanks to some rope before the bike crashed and sent Jade flying so I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Put her down right now!" Ordered Jackie

_Oh right he doesn't know about the Omnitrix_ I thought nervously

"Just thought that I could help!"

The guy in the Black Trench Coat held a gun to me, "Who are you?... What are you?"

I grinned under my faceplate, "I am XL8 a-!" My watch went off with the beeping and I was normal again, "Oh come on!"

"Ben?" Asked a confused Jackie

"I can explain!" Jade and I said in unison

"You speak English?"

"Will someone tell me how our perimeters were breached by two children?"

"I'm not a child I'm Jackie's Niece!"

"Didn't know that you had a Niece." Said the guy in the black trench coat

"Join the club!"

"Where did you get the bike and how are you able to change into that thing?"

"I snuck it out of the garage!" Jade answered

"I have an alien artifact." I said

"We're busting you out!"

"No Jade and Ben these guys are my friends!"

"You're friends knocked you out and brought you to a secret government building?" I asked in shock

"Well yes."

"America is so cool!" Said Jade with excitement

Jackie tried to tell us something about wisdom but I kind of tuned him out a bit so did Jade.

Then his cell phone rang and while he was talking Jade asked, "Did you get any of that?"

I shook my head, "Hey when my watch is recharged then I'll get us both back at the Antique shop as XL8!" I offered

She shrugged, "Sure why not!"

Afterword's Jackie hung up, "Between friends watch Jade!" He got into an elevator when my watch was normal and I went XL8 and Jade and I took off

"We're following him aren't we?" I asked through my faceplate, I picked up a helmet for Jade as well

"You know it!"

We easily beat Jackie back into the Antique Shop and looked around for that shield, we heard him talking about it and as we searched I turned back to normal but we couldn't find the shield anywhere, Uncle is good at hiding things.

Then Jackie got home and practically had a heart attack at seeing us, "How did you?" Then he looked at me

"We're helping you look for the shield!"

Then Jade pulled something out of a pile of books, "Found it!"

"Thank you now go to your room!" Jade scowled at that

"What about me?" I asked curiously since he wasn't the boss of me

"Go to your Grandpa's RV!"

With that he closed the door

"He wants me to go to the Rustbucket?" I said in exaggeration

"Come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, "Change into XL8 and lets follow him!"

I looked at the watch, "I can't it's on the fritz! But I have something in the Rustbucket!" I ran in there while Jade waited outside when I came out with a skateboard with no wheels

"How will that help it has no wheels!" Said Jade

I smiled, "Gift from a friend it's a hover board!" I got on it and Jade followed suit and pretty soon we were following Jackie.

He came to the front of the building and Jade got off behind Jackie, "Uncles up there huh?"

"How did you get here?" His question was answered when he saw me with the Hover board

"Gift from a friend and it was either help her or let her go by herself on foot!"

He sighed in annoyance, "Jade either stay here or you're on the next plane to Hong Kong!"

"Scouts honor!" After Jackie left Jade smirked, "Like I'm a scout?"

I grinned, she wasn't so bad…. You know for a girl.

My watch was still on the fritz and Jackie took my Hover board from me so we took the stairs and after what seemed like hours we finally made it to the door and Jackie saw us peek out the door and I pointed to us then to Uncle then to the stairs and he nodded.

Bet that he's happy that we're here now huh?

"Okey dokey you want the shield? Catch!" With that Jackie threw the shield

As it went over the Sumo wrestlers head Jade and I ran over, grabbed Uncle's hand and ran to the door, "Where's Grandpa?" I asked while we ran

"He went to sleep early, something about a headache!"

I laughed it sounded like Grandpa.

After that I looked back to see Ninjas surrounding Jackie so I looked at my watch to see that it was green and told Jade, "I'll hang back since the Omnitrix is back to normal!" With that I went to go to Fourarms but I ended up with Stinkfly, "I swear this thing has a mind of its own!"

With that I flew towards Jackie, "I'm open!"

Jackie looked at me with a strange look for a second before complying, I forgot that he only saw XL8 before this so I knew that I had to explain when this is over.

I caught the shield and I flew off with some Ninja's chasing me so I shot some of my Stink sap at them sticking some of them to a wall.

They kept chasing me while Jackie was fighting some of them, I need to ask him to teach me some of that martial arts!

But as fate would have it my watch started to time out and I flew towards Jackie knowing that I wasn't going to make it to the ground in time.

I turned back right as soon as I flew right in front of him

"You really can't control that can you?" Asked Jackie as we ran

"Once I find the Master Control I should be able to!"

Pretty soon we were at a ledge and I heard Jade shout "Jackie!"

So Jackie threw the shield at Jade when I thought of something

"Don't you have my Hover board? We could've used that to get down!"

"Oh right!"

But I saw the Sumo guy walking away with the shield before Jackie could get it out

Then Jackie's friend came down in a helicopter, "Honestly it's a research position!"

I laughed at that as we came down when the man turned towards me, "You have some explaining to do young man!"

"Yes Mr. uh?"

"Captain Black."

I nodded, "Yes Captain Black!"

Then he turned towards Jackie as we landed, "I never meant for your family to be involved in this I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault the Dark Hand were after the shield!"

At that Uncle slapped Jackie upside the head with his fingers

"I told you shield not important! The Talisman in the center of the shield is, that is where the magic lies!"

"Riiiight!" Said Captain Black; I smirked because I knew first hand that magic was real; "We'll look into that when we reclaim the Talisman from the Dark Hand!"

"Don't need to!" We turned to see Jade with said Talisman in her hand

"Nice." I complimented

"Admit it I'm getting wise!"

Then Uncle grabbed the Talisman, "One more thing! See the markings? Sign of the Rooster from the Chinese Zodiac, there are 11 more Talismans where that came from!"

"And my gut is telling me that the Dark Hand is after them too!" Muttered Capt. Black, "You on board Jackie?"

Before Jackie could answer Jade said, "Absolutely!"

I smiled at that things just got interesting around here!

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay a friend asked me to make this Fan Fiction about Ben 10 and JCA so I hope that you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day in San Francisco

Ben's POV

After that whole incident and since my Grandpa was still fast asleep Uncle and Jackie decided to get some Chinese to eat, and Jade asked if I could come.

Jade and I talked about why they were after the Talisman until Jackie told us to not talk about it or no dinner.

My stomach started to growl when he mentioned that threat so I decided to shut up until Jade ask, "So I never asked but do you go to school around here?"

I shook my head, "Nah I'm from Bellwood it's the last few weeks of summer so my Grandpa thought that I would like to come to San Francisco."

I thought that she looked disappointed, "So you'll be heading back soon?"

I sighed, "Yeah I hate that all the friends that I have are in different states than I am!"

"Different states?"

I smiled, "Yeah when I found the Omnitrix here I was on a road trip around America last summer so I made a few friends, there's one in space that gave me that Hover board!"

"You have a friend in space?"

"A few actually I lost count apparently!"

"We're here!" Said Jackie and we got out of the car before going into the Restaurant.

As we ordered Jade said, "Chinese food? I just moved from Hong Kong can't we get something like Tex Mex?"

"Jackie the Rooster Talisman possess a great amount of power!"

"What's it do?" Asked both Jade and I but Jade grabbed it.

"Manners Jade." Advised Jackie before he put it beside him.

"Ancient legends speak of twelve Talismans one for each one of the Chinese Zodiac! Each possessing a different magic!"

"What kind of magic?" Asked Jade excitedly

"Jade!" Warned Jackie

"Legend also says that the Talismans were scattered to the four corners of the Globe, if this or any of the Talismans should fall into evil hands-!"

"Jackie will give them smackie with his lightning fist of steel!" Then Jade brought her fist to the table causing the Teapot to fly off and the Tea landed in my lap

"YOWCH! HOTHOTHOT!" I ran around trying to cool down, everyone in the room looked at me before laughing as they realized what happened.

Jade laughed nervously, "Oops sorry Ben! Hey when are you going to teach me some of your moves?"

"Later Jade," Said Jackie before he picked the Talisman up to examine it, "Uncle do you really believe in such a myth?"

I sighed as Uncle whacked Jackie upside the head with Chopsticks, "Does that answer your question?"

I looked at Jackie, "I faced a few magic users last summer, trust me when I say that magic of any kind shouldn't be taken lightly!"

Uncle smiled, "Max's Grandson has some form of wisdom after all!"

"Hey Jackie check me out!"

Jade was standing and showing off some martial arts moves that we saw Jackie do until she kicked a dish that an employee was carrying causing the employee to hit the table which in turn caused a bowl of noodles to hit Uncle in the face and he knocked over a candle on another table causing a fire to start.

"Oh boy." I muttered in fear of being kicked out before we eat

"Fire!" Shouted Jackie before he ran to another table and pulled a cloth out from underneath some objects and he threw it on the table putting out the fire.

After a few seconds of awkward silence I looked at Jade, "It could've been worse."

She brightened up a bit after that, "Thanks Ben."

Then our food arrived and I tried to use the chopsticks but I couldn't get them right, "Man this looks easier on TV." I muttered

"You hold them like this!" Jade was teaching me how to use them properly before we dug in

"Don't eat like a couple of baboons! You should both chew your food!" Said Jackie

"Hello chew soup?" Asked Jade

"Sorry Jackie but it's like impossible to chew soup!"

"Help me out here Uncle!"

"She's your niece!" Said Uncle

Then we both raced each other to see who could chug the soup down faster.

"Hm. Taste like chicken!" Said Jade

I chuckled at that before Jade opened a fortune cookie

"Danger looms in your future!"

I looked at her, "Sounds pleasant." I said sarcastically

"We must be very cautious!" Said Uncle

"You listen a cookie?" Scoffed Jackie

I looked behind him, "Uh Jackie-."

"Good evening Chan!"

Uncle looked at Jackie, "Never. Mock. The. Cookie!"

I would laugh at the irony of this if the bad guys weren't here; oh well I'll laugh later

"Where's the Talisman?" He asked

The big guy grabbed Jackie and tried to punch him but he grabbed his tie and did a backflip over the Shades guy and tied the tie to his fist so he couldn't punch without choking his friend.

"Go Jackie!" Cheered Jade

I activated the watch and pressed down on it becoming Diamondhead right when one of them shot a gun at me but it just hit me and then fell to the floor

"Jackie you want me to take care of the gun?"

"Yes…. Wait what?" Jackie tried to say no but he was too busy fighting so I shot a diamond shard right into the gun causing it to be destroyed. The guy backed up from me but I saw the shades guy going behind Jackie, "Look out!" I shouted and Jackie did a backflip kicking the guy into the guy with the bandage on his nose.

The guy with the bandage looked at me and ran towards me but Jade pushed a broom right in front of him causing him to fall flat on his face before Uncle took the broom, "Leave the rest up to Jackie and Ben!"

Then he jabbed the Broom stick into the guys gut before twirling it and setting it on the ground, "Go Uncle!" Said Jade

Then all three of them ran out

"Thank you for dining with us!" Shouted Jackie as they ran

"Hopefully next time their schedule will be too full to eat with us!" I said as I sat back down, forgetting that I was Diamondhead but the chair broke underneath me.

Then Jackie gasped

"Look if you gasping is about breaking the chair then I'm sorry!" I muttered angrily

"No the Talisman! It was right there they took it!"

"Let's go after them!" I said before the watch turned me back to normal, "… Well at least it didn't do this in the middle of a fight."

"Come on we can catch them!" Shouted Jade before Jackie grabbed her

"You both stay with Uncle!"

Uncle smiled at us, "Come sit!"

Jade then gasped, "The Restaurant Manager, he looks very angry!"

"Where?" Asked Uncle and Jade grabbed my arm before she half ran; half dragged me out of the restaurant.

Then we followed Jackie, "Didn't he say to stay with Uncle?" I asked

"He didn't say which uncle!" She said

I grinned; this was turning out to be more fun than the whole road trip last summer probably because of how Jade is with her Uncle Jackie.

We had to hide because Jackie turned around so after he left we ran after him only to turn around because we felt like someone was watching us

But as we ran Jackie grabbed the both of us from around the corner

"Uh hi!" I said weakly

"You both followed me, what is it when you hear me talk? Is it blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah?"

"Uh Jackie!" I said as I looked to the left

"This is not funny this is dangerous!" Then Jade grabbed his face and turned it towards his left to see the Ninja's from earlier today, "See dangerous!"

Jade looked at me, "Any chance that you could go Diamondhead or XL8 on them?"

I messed with my watch but it was still recharging, "No good we're on our own!"

"COME ON!" Jackie grabbed both of us and we ran

"Aren't you going to whomp them?" Asked Jade

"Ancient proverb do not fight when you can run?" Answered Jackie

Then he put the both of us down, "You two run that way!"

"But-!" Started Jade but Jackie cut her off

"You both will be safer away from me!"

As we ran we looked to see the Ninja's running after us, "Why are they following us?" Asked Jade

"Maybe they're after the watch!" I suggested as we ran

Then we ran by an alley were Jade picked something up, "Please have four wheels!"

The Skateboard did and she tossed me a helmet after putting one on her

_What are the odds?_ I asked myself as we got on to get away from the Ninja's, then we saw that we were heading downhill literally.

"Oh no!" Said Jade

"Brake…BRAKE!" I shouted

"THERE ARE NO BRAKES!" Shouted Jade as we fell downwards weaving in and out of traffic

"If this doesn't kill me than my parents are if this appears on the news!" I muttered as we dodged another incoming car.

Now we were skating down a bridge when Jade and I looked back to see Jackie fighting the Ninja's on a truck, "Jackie you rule!" Cheered Jade before she saw me go pale as I looked back, "Ben what's wrong!"

Then she looked to see that the bridge was under construction and she panicked before the Skateboard went over the rail and we started to scream as we fell only to realize that we weren't falling…. Then we realized that we were hugging so as soon as we separated Jade asked, "How did we just do that?"

I shrugged before the truck crashed next to us sending Jackie over the end with the Ninjas so we thought that he was dead until he climbed over the railing.

"I don't understand why they were after the two of you." Jackie said before Jade cut him off.

"'!" I had trouble understanding her until she gasped, "I can fly!" She said

"Fooling around? I'm telling you the truth!"

I notice the Sumo Wrestler behind Jackie while he and Jade were arguing, "Uh guys?" I glanced at my watch, it was still red

They kept arguing while Sumo got closer

"Guys!"

They kept arguing so I finally lost it

"GUYS!"

But the sumo guy grabbed Jackie on the shoulder and knocked him out

"Never mind!"

Then the dragon statue that he held in his hand glowed as it pointed at Jade

"The Talisman!" He demanded

"I don't have it you guys have it! Don't ya?"

Then he picked Jade up so I jumped at the guy, "Put her down!" He pointed the statue at me but since it didn't go off he threw me off the bridge

"BEN!" Shouted Jade as I plummeted downwards

"Come on work!" I said as I tried to twist the watch seeing the water coming closer and closer, "WORK!" Then the watch sparked to life and I slammed down onto it hoping for a good alien as I landed in the water.

I opened my eyes and I saw that I was Ripjaws sighing in relief I began to swim to were ever they were at.

Pretty soon I was at the beach when my watch went off early for some reason but it was green still with a hint of red, "The heck?" Shrugging it off, I turned into Wildmutt and took off tracking the scent that I had on Jade and Jackie.

Jade's POV

I woke up chained to a table, "HELLO? LET ME OUT OF HERE! I mean it; just wait until the Jackanator comes to! You guys are going to get so creamed!"

"Jade?" I heard Jackie's voice

"Jackanator?" I said hopefully

Then I heard an elevator open and the Sumo guy came out and he held the dragon statue over my stomach causing all sides of it to glow, "Aha!" He said

"Aha what? What's aha?" Then I paled as he brought out a sword, "What are you going to do with that?"

He went to sharpening it and I realized something, "The Rooster thing is in my stomach! But when did I-." Jackie and I shouted it at the same time, "The Restaurant!"

"How could you not notice that you swallowed a golf ball? Didn't I tell you to chew your food?"

"It was soup!" I shot back at him

Then the sumo guy came at me with a sharpened sword, "Hold still!" He lifted the sword and I closed my eyes before I heard a loud thud and I saw him flying back a bit and a huge….orange dog growled at him. Then I saw the icon on his shoulder

"Ben?"

Wildmutt's POV

I followed the trail to an abandoned fish factory; on an unrelated note I was surprised that I didn't change back yet but I decided to worry about that later when I got on the roof I could see through the gills that Sumo man was about to cut Jade open with a sword

Growling I lunged forward knocking him back into the wall.

I growled to keep him away when I heard Jade gasp, "Ben?"

I walked up to her and used my claws on her bindings to get her free before I got to Jackie and used my teeth to break the handcuffs that he was wearing

Then the elevator dinged and all I could think was, _Why does a boating house have an elevator?_

"Hey Big T what's with all the ruckus-."

The stopped when they saw me, "What the heck is that thing?"

The came at me but Jackie put Jade on top of me and said, "Get her away from here now Ben!"

"That's a kid?" Shouted the Shade's guy before Jackie kicked him in the face

I didn't get far when Sumo man got in my way, "I hate fish!"

I was confused until I saw that I knocked him into a pile of fish that was against the wall

He swung at me but I moved and tackled him

"How do you see with no eyes?" Asked Jade and I made a few dog sounds, "Oh I get it you can't talk in this form?"

I nodded as Sumo man tried to pick me up but I used my weight, and his against him then Jackie came up and kicked him right in the face knocking him out.

"Let's head home!" Said Jackie

I motioned for him to get on and I carried them home though people screamed when they saw a huge dog with gills but no eyes but hey no cops pulled us over.

"Hey Ben shouldn't you have turned back to normal by now?" Asked Jade as we traveled

I stopped by the entrance to Section 13 and Capt. Black met us but he raised an eyebrow at me, "Ben I presume."

Jackie nodded and pretty soon we were in a waiting room so I curled up and fell asleep after a bit.

Next thing I knew I was being woken up and I saw that I was human, "Huh, what?" I asked sleepily

Jackie looked at me, "Jade's done getting her stomach pumped so she's heading back."

I nodded as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "That was the longest I've been Wildmutt."

"Wildmutt?"

I grinned, "I named all of my aliens, so far I could turn into at least seventeen of them but Wildmutt is the only that can't talk."

Then Jade came out, "Ugh cock-a-doodle-doo?" She asked as she repressed a burp

"You look swell." I said trying not to grin

Her response was to punch me in the shoulder

Then Capt. Black came out, "The Talisman is under lockdown and we moved your stuff into a room at Section 13!"

"What about Jade?" Asked Jackie

"We moved her's and Ben's stuff as well."

"Wait my stuff?"

"Yes with the Dark Hand knowing who you are your Grandpa feels that you would be safe until they're put behind bars so he requested it after talking to your parents, without mentioning the whole Omnitrix and Dark Hand thing, they said that since you made a friend you can stay, but you have to maintain some good grades!"

"What about Uncle?" Asked Jackie

"He said something about his Chi before kicking us out of his shop."

"Wait does this mean that Ben and I are secret agents?" Asked Jade

I grinned at that until both Jackie and Capt. Black said, "No!" At the same time

"Buzz kills." I muttered underneath my breath

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wrestling is Fake?

Jackie's POV

I panted as I walked up the steps, "A Talisman in the heart of Mexico, Uncle wasn't kidding about the whole four corners of the Globe thing." Then I took out the map that I kept with me before I headed in.

Nothing bad happened thankfully but when I got to where it was supposed to be it wasn't there, "Huh where is it?" I asked before I was tackled into the ground by two of the Dark Hand

"Thanks for all your hard work Chan said the guy in the white suit before he looked at the pedestal, "Huh where is it?"

"I don't know!" I said quickly

"Liar!" He said as he walked towards me

Then Toru picked me up and shook me upside down before putting me against a wall, "Where is the Talisman?"

"I do not know someone else must've found it years, centuries ago!"

"I do not believe you!"

Then a bandage wrapped around his arm pulling him off of me, "You HAVE DESECRATED THIS HOLY PLACE! YOU SHALL PERISH!"

I look to see a Mummy in a Mexican pyramid but the Dark Hand ran off while I put my hands up, "Sorry for waking you ancient spirit, please go back to sleep!'

"Great job Ben!"

I turned around to see Jade, "Wahhh!" I put a hand over my heart, "Jade how did you get here?"

"Thanks to Benmummy here!" She pointed at the mummy behind me

"One of the aliens is a mummy?"

"Yup it really comes in handy when you go into Tombs like this, I could also turn into Frankenstein, and a werewolf!"

"Any other Horror icons?" Asked Jade

"I used to have a Ghost but I don't anymore."

I sighed in annoyance, these two have been around for about three weeks and they disobey everything I tell them. I'm happy that they became good friends but I wish that they would just listen!

We got out as Ben's watch beeped and he turned back to normal, "Did you see the looks on their faces?" Asked Ben excitedly

"I know they looked like they were going to wet their pants!"

"Why are you two here? You were supposed to be at the hotel finishing your homework!"

"Ben became Gray Matter and finished it quickly, good thing too since Toru was about to bust you up!"

"Thank you and Ben no being Greymatter for your homework!"

"Aw-man!" They both said

"We save him but also get punished? How does that work?" Asked Ben as we walked back

Jade just shrugged and I groaned inwardly, it was going to be a long walk back to the Hotel.

Ben's POV

"Mexico is awesome!" Shouted Jade as we ate Cheeros.

"You can say that again this is way better than going on a Road trip with Grandpa and my cousin Gwen!"

Jackie sighed, "The Talisman could be a million miles away, let's ask around, and see what the locals know!"

Jackie went inside a store while Jade and I watched some musicians play when a boy in a light blue shirt came up, "Hola I am Paco! What is a charming senorita such as yourself doing this evening?"

"Ewe! Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Jade with a mortified expression which I laughed at until she punched me in the arm

"Oh no, no, no! I am gathering an audience for El Toro Fuerte! Mexico's mightiest wrestler! He has never lost a match!"

I grabbed a flyer, "A wrestler! Awesome!"

Jade looked at me, "You do know that wrestling is fake right Ben?"

I looked at her then at Paco, "She really doesn't get it does she?"

This time she whacked me on the forehead like Uncle does to Jackie.

"El Toro Fuerte is the best!"

Then they got into an argument about who was the best and somehow Jackie's name got dragged into it, thankfully Jade didn't mention my Omnitrix so I knew that I was safe from their wrath until Jade said, "Ben tell Paco here that Jackie is the best!"

"El Toro is the best!"

"Let's just agree to disagree!" I said, I heard Grandpa Max say that one time and it sounded good for this situation.

"He's right, they should fight!"

"Deal!"

"Wait what?" I asked as they agreed for Jackie to fight El Toro Fuerte tonight.

When they parted I looked at Jade, "You do realize that I'm not explaining this to Jackie right?"

At that moment Jackie came out and gave us both sombreros and Jade explain the whole match, Jackie said no at first but then he looked at the flyer and said, "On second thought let's talk to this El Toro!"

I was confused until I looked at the flyer to see the Ox Talisman on the mask, "Really what are the odds." I muttered

Pretty soon we were at the stadium with Jade arguing with Jackie about getting into the ring when Paco showed up and answered a question. Then Paco grabbed Jade's hand, "Come on Yade we have front row seats!"

Jade grabbed my hand and I was pulled after them into the seats by a combination of Paco and Jade.

Pretty soon we saw Jackie actually wrestling El Toro with a blue mask on.

Then we saw something that I thought that I would never see, Jackie was getting his butt kicked, "I wonder how Four Arms would do against him." I muttered

"Who?" Asked Paco.

"Nothing." Said Jade as she gave me a look and I realized what I said

"Here's where Jackie loses his mask and more importantly his dignity!"

I shrugged, "So? It's just a mask, everyone loses sometimes."

Paco ignored me

Then Jackie lost his mask and he was unconscious, by the time that he woke up everyone except Jade and I left.

"Uh what?"

"I can't believe that you lost." Said Jade sadly

"No the Talisman on his mask it gives him super strength!"

"I knew that Wrestling was fake." Gloated Jade

"No he's just cheating!" I said defending wrestling

"Come on we must get that Talisman!"

We went outside to see El Toro throw Toru right on top of a car.

"Dang." I said impressed

Then a red guy with them said, "That's it the new guy quits!" He said before he ran off.

"Smart move!" Muttered Jade.

Then we saw Ninja's coming out of the Shadows while Jackie was arguing with El Toro

"JACKIE THE DARK HAND!"

He looked around and got ready as did El Toro.

I looked at Jade, "I guess that it's Hero Time!"

She rolled her eyes, "Just change!"

Paco looked at her, "Change?"

I grinned as I activated the Omnitrix, "Who should I be? Maybe XL8? Or Four Arms? Or maybe Upchuck!"

"Upchuck?" Asked Jade

"Haven't seen him yet? I'll turn into him then!"

As I slammed the watch down I turned into a wolf

Paco gasped, "The El Chupecabra!"

I sighed, "Aw man I turned into Benwolf! Aw well I can make this work!" I opened my mouth and as it split into four parts I blasted some of the Shadow con back.

Jackie looked at me and sighed as he started to fight

I tackled one that was about to hit El Toro and I bit it making it disappear.

"Told you that Jackie rocks!" I heard Jade say as I dodged another sword

"Indeed but El Toro is even better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I sighed loudly, "I should probably feel insulted that I'm not one of those choices about who's better but who care's I can turn into any alien that I want!"

Then I saw a Shadow Con throw something off of El Toro and it pulled his mask right off.

*Gasp!* "The mask!" Shouted Paco before they knocked El Toro into the ground and took Jackie with them, I charged at them but they kicked me right in the chest as soon as my watch started to beep and I turned back to normal as I landed right by Jade and Paco

"That'll hurt in the morning." I muttered.

Jade looked at me as they put Jackie in a truck and drove off, "What are you waiting for! Turn into XL8 and let's go!"

I looked at the watch, "I can't it needs time to recharge!"

Paco ran off after calling El Toro a fake.

I tried messing with my watch but it wouldn't work.

Then Jade went to El Toro, "Mr. El Toro we must help Jackie!"

"Paco is right I am a fake!" Said El Toro

_Man that kid must've really meant something to him_, I thought

"But we need to help Jackie! He could die!" I said

"Without the mask I can help no one!"

Jade picked up his mask, "Then here you go! Here's your mask!"

"Without the Talisman the mask is useless!"

I sighed, "It's not the Talisman that makes you strong it's you!"

Jade and El Toro looked at me in surprise

"Take my watch for example I used to believe that I was strong only with it but I've been through enough dangerous situations without it to know that it's not the power or artifact that makes you strong! What matters is the person wearing it!"

After my speech El Toro smiled and pulled his mask on, "Let us go help Senor Jackie!"

Pretty soon we saw a plane with the same truck that took Jackie on the outside, "There they are!"

After Jade tricked the bad guys in opening the door El Toro grabbed him and Jackie kicked the other guy out while being tied up.

We pulled the gag off and he said, "No! The Tab is on the inside of the plane!"

"Got it!" Said Jade as she jumped into the plane

"I'll make sure that she gets it!" I said to Jackie

El Toro climbed in leaving Jackie on the outside with the rope tied to the inside; it didn't take Greymatter to see where this was going.

Pretty soon El Toro and Toru got into a fight and Jade and I slid away on the wall hoping to not get involved then when Jade made a grab for the Talisman the Pilot went to grab her but she knocked him out with a kick to the face, normally I would say that it was a great kick but she knocked out the Pilot of the plane so I sighed, "Hang on I'll pull Jackie in."

When I went out I turned into Four Arms thankfully it worked so I used all four arms to pull Jackie in, "Where's Jade?" Asked Jackie

Before I could answer I heard the pilot slid in view of everyone, "If that is the Pilot."

"Then who's flying the plane?" Shouted Jackie

"See anyone missing?" I asked him and if possible their eyes got wider with fear.

After the plane landed everyone excluding Jade got around Toru on the outside of the plane.

Jade said, "Mr. Toro heads up!"

She tossed him the Ox Talisman

"Gracias Yade but I would rather lose in dignity than win in deception!" He tossed it back.

"Whatever." Said Jade as we all attacked Toru

But he knocked Jackie and El Toro into the wall while I turned back to human so his arm went right over me so he just plucked me back a few feet.

"Now tell me who is the greatest!" Demanded Toru.

"Give you a clue!"

Everyone turned to Jade who had attached the Ox Talisman to her belt

"Oh man I feel sorry for Toru!" I said as Jade did a front flip before kicking him right in the gut causing him to go through the wall.

"Can I keep it Jackie?" Asked Jade

"No!" Said Jackie

"Awww!"

I laughed, "Nice kick Ultra Jade!"

Then I saw Paco approach El Toro, "Will you teach me the ways of the wrestler?"

After that they were talking and I laughed, "So everything is back to normal?" I asked

"As normal as it could get for us!" Said Jade

Then Jackie put his hands on both of our shoulders, "And now you two will be going back to school as soon as we get home."

We both sighed in unison, "Aw-Man!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Seeing Dreams

Ben's POV

I waited as Jade called Jackie, "Jackie help!"

"Jade what's wrong?" Asked Jackie as he sounded like he was fighting

"Never leave Ben and I with Uncle again! We eat nothing but Mung Beans and Rice; and he reeks like Garlic! Oh and Ben is trapped as Greymatter for a while after trying to go XL8!"

"We're you two planning on following me?" He practically shouted through the phone.

"No we were going to head to the mall on the other side of town and Ben thought that it would be faster if he went as XL8 instead of calling a cab!"

"Oh and Uncle won't take me to Melvin World because he said that Roller Coasters are bad for indigestion!"

"*Gasp* NO!" He shouted

"I know can you believe it?" I knew that it was something on his end and not about Melvin World, "Promise me as soon as you get home you take me!"

"YES OKAY WHATEVER I PROMISE!" With that he hung up.

"Maybe it was a bad time." I said

Then Jade grinned and put a cup over me

"Hey what's the big idea?" I shouted as I tried to get out.

She smiled, "This is payback for the whole eating my Cell Phone while you were Upchuck!"

"The situation demanded for me to eat something!"

"And it had to be my Cell Phone?"

I grumbled but thankfully she removed the cup before I turned back to normal so I wouldn't break the glass.

I was so going to get her the next time I'm Stinkfly!

The next day Jackie walked through the door and he was immediately hugged by Jade, "Jackie!"

"Hello Jade-!"

Jade cut her off, "I'm going to Melvin World!"

Jackie was tired so he had to think for a bit, "What?... Oh right but first I go home and get some sleep."

"Awwww!" Muttered Jade

I shook my head, "Come on Jade he just walked in the front door, you can't really expect him to be ready for Melvin World can you?"

"Jackie! What did you bring me?" Asked Uncle

"The Sheep Talisman!" Said Jackie

"Talisman number four?" I asked, they got the Snake Talisman while I was sick so I missed out on that adventure.

"Great now we can do research!"

"Research but Uncle I'm very tired!"

"Oh I am sorry…Wait!"

"What is it? What do you hear?" Asked Jackie sleepily

Uncle whacked him on the face, "I hear the sheep not telling me what power it holds!"

With that he pulled Jackie into the research room.

"Harsh." I muttered

After a while I saw Jade coming upstairs holding a Talisman in her hands, "You didn't!" I said with a grin forming on my face

"I did!" Said Jade as she held out the Sheep Talisman, "The best way to figure this out is to use the Talisman!"

I felt my smile getting bigger, "Do it!"

She focused but then when it glowed she passed out

"Jade? Jade! JADE!" I shook her trying to get her to wake up, "JAC-?" Jade's hand covered my mouth

"SHHH! Are you trying to get us grounded?"

I sighed in relief, "I thought that you were dead!"

"I was!"

I went pale, "Excuse me?"

"This Talisman made me a ghost! I could float through walls and I was invisible to everyone!" She focused on the Talisman and fell down.

I grabbed her lifeless body and put it on the sofa in a sleeping position before I took the Talisman and sat in the chair and focused.

Then I was floating, "Okay this is so cool!"

"I know right?" Said Jade as she floated around, "Melvin World can't touch this!"

We flew through the roof towards town I was doing tricks while flying.

We spent some time 'haunting' the park but it was no fun when no one could see you, "Why don't we head back to our bodies and I'll haunt this place as Benmummy!" I suggested

Jade laughed, "Yeah that's a great idea!"

We headed back to see Jackie asleep, "Aw like a baby!" Jade said before she jumped into her body.

I went to head to mine but I noticed that the Sheep Talisman was gone, "Oh crap!"

Then I heard, "Hello Child!"

I turned to see a Dragon Ghost and I jumped back in surprise when he went into my body

"Double crap!" I said as whoever that was rose up in my body then Jade ran towards him, "Come on Ben let's go haunt Golden Bay Park!"

My body smiled, "Maybe later right now I'm pretty tired."

It sounded a lot like me

"Awwww!" Moaned Jade

"JADE THAT'S NOT ME! COME ON GET UNCLE TO GET THAT….. THING OUT OF MY BODY!"

But Jade got Jackie up and they headed downstairs before my body turned towards me, "They can't hear you and they can't see you! So give up child!"

"Then I'll force you out!" I lunged towards my body but I was knocked backwards by the force of the blow.

Pretty soon my own body made Orange slices and tea for everyone and after handing them out Jade pulled my body aside, "So what did you put in them?"

"Excuse me?" I heard my body ask

"Come on what did you put in their tea? Stinkfly goo? Upchucks loogies? Come on Ben tell me!" She pleaded with excitement in her eyes.

I didn't do anything to them!" My body said

Jade stared at me…It….Whatever that thing was and held him against the wall, "Who are you and what have you done with Ben?"

I shouted in joy, "YES JADE! THANK YOU!"

My body played one last card, "I figured that being nice could help you go to Melvin World!"

She let go, "Oh really?... Sorry for that!" She said going red with embarrassment

"WHAT? YOU BELIEVE THAT?"

My body smiled, "It's okay but I call playing with the Talismans the next time we go to Section 13!"

"The Talismans….. Oh crap you work for the Dark Hand!" I said with a sudden realization

After Jade left the guy looked at me, "Foolish Mortal I own the Dark Hand I am Shendu the Chi Demon!" With that small speech he left

"Uncle and Jackie will stop you Shendu! They faced worse than a Dragon Spirit!" I said but I wonder how they were going to learn that it wasn't me.

After a bit Capt. Black picked up Jade and my Body, "Come on Jade you know that I wouldn't act like that you have to believe that!" I pleaded

"I'm getting a headache!" My body said

Jade just shrugged, "Maybe it's from that cold that you had last week while Jackie and I got that Snake Talisman?"

Shendu thought about that, "Maybe."

Jade then grinned, "So you still haven't showed me this Upgrade alien that you told me about!"

I froze realizing that Shendu didn't know about the Omnitrix

"I will if you can guess how exactly I turn into him!" He said with a sly smile

"Well you-!"

Capt. Black interrupted, "We're here!"

I floated out to see that they were at Melvin World, "Good job Capt. Black!" I muttered before I flew towards Uncles Shop

I came in to hear Uncle explain about the Talisman but he explained everything that I already knew until he said, "The only way that they could be seen is through a person's dream!"

"A dream?" I looked at Jackie who fell asleep, "Yes!" I flew towards Jackie only to have him be plucked on the nose

"One more thing! You forgot to sweep store!"

"Awwww!" Jackie and I said at the same time

As he was sweeping I was waiting for him to fall asleep, "Come on Jackie we don't have all day!"

Pretty soon I got my wish so I flew right into his mind and saw that everything was purple, "Okay weird." I muttered before I saw Jackie sweeping, "Jackie! Can you see me?"

"Not now Ben I'm working go bother Jade!"

"Aiyah!" I turned to see a giant Uncle pluck Jackie backwards and me out of him only to see him sleepwalking."

"Jackie has a weird mind." I muttered before I flew at him, "Jackie this is a dream and you are sleepwalking!"

"Silly Ben I don't sleepwalk!"

I poked my head out to see him heading for the edge of the roof, "STOP!" I shouted when I was back in, "Just hear me out!"

And I explained everything from Jade and I deciding what the Talisman did to Shendu taking over my body

"And know he's on his way to Section 13 to steal the other Talismans and with the Omnitrix he's a force to be reckoned with! So you have to stop me!" He gave me a funny look, "I mean you have to stop Shendu!"

"That's crazy Ben! You're crazy!"

I looked at him, "If I'm crazy then how come you're the one with no pants?" I asked casually

He looked down to see his heart shaped underwear; something that I didn't need to see; but when he went to cover them he fell forward and I knew that he went over the edge.

"I can prove it just look into the box so WAKE UP!" I flew out to see Jackie open his eyes and scream before he grabbed a clothes line and got to the ground safely

Then he went in and checked the box to find it empty, "*Gasp* My dream was no dream! Ben was telling the truth!"

"Finally!" I said, _Just you wait Shendu!_

Uncle looked into the box, "Where is the Talisman?"

"Jade and Ben have it, or should I say had it! You won't believe me but-!"

"Jade took the Talisman to see what it would do and then she and Ben went out to have fun before they came back Jade going into her own body while a demon went into Ben's and he is on his way to Section 13 to get the other Talismans?"

"Uh yes." Said a stunned Jackie

"How does Uncle do that?" I muttered in awe.

"The Sheep Talisman brought forth a wolf in sheep's clothing! You find Ben while I prepare a Chi Spell to use against the Demon inside of Ben!"

Jade's POV

I was having so much fun at Melvin world I just couldn't believe that Ben wasn't having any fun at all until my phone rang, "Hey Uncle Jackie!" I said happily

"Jade where's Ben?" He asked panting like he was running

"Oh he's taking a picture why?"

"That isn't Ben!"

I nearly dropped the phone, "Excuse me?"

"That isn't Ben! Ben is still in Astral Projection Form he visited me in my sleep and explained everything, that thing inside of Ben is a Demon trying to get to Section 13 to get the other Talismans it works for the Dark Hand! Keep him from activating the Omnitrix at all Costs!"

I nodded, "Got it Uncle Jackie!"

Ben's POV

I saw Jackie put his phone away as he finished talking to Jade so I flew ahead to confront Shendu

I saw Jade trying to get Shendu into a roller coaster when an announcement came on, "Melvin World is now closing!"

"Finally!" Shendu muttered

"The game is up Shendu!" I went into Jackie's dream and explained everything to him!" I said proudly

"What?"

"Who are you talking to Ben?" Asked Jade as she tried to keep him distracted

"If Chan already knows then I will just find Section 13 myself!" He activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down to make Heatblast.

"Oh man!" I said as he shot a fireball at Jade who moved out of the way before Jackie came in and kicked Shendu causing his show to catch on fire

"HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" He shouted as he stamped the fire out

Then the Shadow Con attacked Jackie as I grabbed my own arm surprising it didn't burn, "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"Let go you foolish mortal this is my body now!"

"Ben keep fighting him!" Shouted Jade

He went to shoot another fireball but I pushed the arm up and it shot above her head

I kept wrestling until the watch timed out and Jade tackled him, "You aren't going anywhere imposter!" Shouted Jade as she wrestled Shendu to the ground while Jackie's cell phone rang, "I'm busy!"

After a moment he tossed it to Jade

"Put that next to his ear!"

After a moment I heard Uncle doing an incantation, "Hu mo gui gwai fide zow! Hu mo gui gwai fide zow!"

"NO!" Shouted my body as the sprit rose out of it and back to wherever it came from and I sighed in relief before noticing Jade shaking my body

"Come on Ben wake up!" She said as she continued to shake it, "Please don't be dead you're one of my best friends and I'll miss you if you're gone!"

I silently laughed as I went to my own body

I opened one of my eyes to see Jade crying a bit, "So you'll really miss me?" I asked curiously

"YOU'RE ALIVE? YOU JERK!" She smacked me upside the head for that

"OW! Jeez Jade that hurts!" I moaned as I rubbed my head.

Then Jackie came up to us, "It looks like we have lost a Talisman to the Dark Hand."

I stood up, "Jackie it was me! I was curious on what the Talisman did so I decided to use it, and I am sorry."

Jade shook her head, "No I took it from the box and you didn't know anything about until just before I used it!"

Jackie smiled, "But I guess that because of you two the rest are still safe in Section 13! Now let's go!"

I smiled as I walked after them.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seeing Eleven

Ben's POV

It's been a week since we lost the Sheep Talisman and no other Talisman presented itself so Jade and I fought each other on Sumo Slammers, she was good at this game, very good! But I kept beating her so I figured that she was getting tired of losing so I asked, "Do you want to go into town?"

She shrugged, "Today was a slow day for everyone so we left Section 13 and headed for town, but something didn't feel right I felt like that I was being watched.

"Come on slowpoke!" Shouted Jade as she ran ahead, "Loser buys the Pizza!"

I was tempted to go XL8 on her but I wanted to race her without the powers but she beat me when we got to the mall, "So I guess that you're buying the Pizza?"

I grinned, "I said that I would but I didn't say when!"

"No fair!" She and I wrestled for a bit until she finally held me down

"Okay, okay I'll get the Pizza just let me up!" Jackie has definitely been teaching her some Martial Arts

So we went to but the Pizza when I noticed what looked like a huge kid in a hoodie and when he looked at me I saw Four Arms face with one eye being Greymatter, a lantern on the forehead like Ripjaws, with black hair on his head

"Oh no!" I said loudly

"What is it Ben?" Asked Jade as she saw my hand go for my watch buy a hand like Diamondhead's grabbed over the watch.

"I don't think so Tennyson!"

Jade looked at him, 'Who is this guy?"

I ignored her, I know rude but how is he here? "How did you escape the Null Void Kevin?"

He grinned, "I have my own secrets Tennyson so know it's payback time for putting me there in the first place!"

Then Jade kicked Kevin away from me and I saw that she had the Ox Talisman, "Really?" I asked despite the fact that she saved my life

"You complaining?" She asked as I messed with my watch

"Far from it!" I slammed it down to become Cannonbolt, "Hey Kevin get ready for a friendly game of dodge ball!" With that I rolled right at him.

Jade's POV

I smiled as I brought out the Rooster and the Snake Talisman, "Ben is going to need help!" I declared as I used the snake to turn invisible and used the Roster to fly right at him using the Ox to kick him in the gut.

"Ugh do you have to hide behind your girlfriend?" Asked Kevin

"I'm not his Girlfriend!" I said while going red with embarrassment

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shouted Ben at the same time as me

Kevin smiled and turned his arm into a sword before going for Cannonbolt who blocked and kept rolling into a ball and hitting him until he was knocked out.

Ben smiled as he changed back, "That was pretty easy with help!"

I shrugged, "Hey I got your back!"

"JADE! BEN!"

We both turned to see Jackie and Uncle

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously

"Forget that why were you fighting him?" Jackie asked

It took ben maybe twelve minutes to explain who Kevin was and by that time Capt. Black showed up and put Kevin in specially made handcuffs that I knew were a gift from Ben's Grandpa

After that Jackie looked at us, "You two are to head back to Section 13!" Then he took the Talismans then Ben looked at me, "Let me get that Pizza first!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ndare-47: Thank you and I will continue this story!**

Chapter 6: The Hare within the Tortoise

Ben's POV

Jade and I were doing Taichi with Jackie, "Breathe deeply!" He advised while we were moving in perfect synchronization, "The breath flows to the fingertips, then down to the toes-."

Jade than said, "Then the toes go up, the bad guy's nose!"

She made a karate kick in the air and I gave her a thumbs up on how cool that looked.

Then we both saw Jackie looking at us, "What he was asking for it!" Defended Jade

I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Discipline Jade!" Advised Jackie

"But I want to be a lean mean Jackie Chan fighting machine!" Said Jade as she punched the air.

"I can't really blame her I want to know this stuff to!" I said with a shrug

"Don't be in such a hurry; slow and steady wins the race!" Said Jackie with his words of wisdom

"Chinese Proverb right?" Asked Jade in a bored tone

"No Greek actually the story of the Tortoise and the Hare!"

Before he could go into a story I looked at Jackie, "Hey Jade and I are going to get some cereal before School!"

With that Jade and I race to the Kitchen where we turned on the TV and while I was making some toast for my cereal Jade then shouted, "JACKIE!" Causing me to fall to the floor in surprise

"What?" Asked Jackie as he entered the kitchen

"That!" Jackie turned towards the TV to see a dog commercial

"No we're not getting a dog!" He said flatly

"I saw a Talisman! It's at the Bayside Aquarium in the shell of a Tortoise it had two long ears like a bunny!"

"The Tortoise?" Asked a confused Jackie

"No! The Talisman!"

"Huh there is a rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac, I will investigate!"

"Cool!" Shouted Jade and I

"While you both are at school!"

"Awww!" We said….. This is getting creepy how we do this at the same time!

At school she was explaining how she flew a plane all by herself with no co-pilot while I as Four Arms went to pull Jackie in, I was mad that she told the kid about the Omnitrix but he didn't believe her anyway but know the whole school calls me Alien Boy so I got her back by giving her Lime Juice with Stinkfly sap in it.

But then the Teacher yelled at both of us when she asked us to answer the question, when we couldn't we she suggested an extra credit project that we could work on together.

"Dibs on the project?" Asked Jade with a smile and after all that she practically pulled me out of the classroom right as soon as I packed my stuff.

So we got to the Aquarium while Jackie was examining the Talisman on the Turtles shell when the scientist said, "Excuse me young children the area is off limits!"

Jackie muttered, "Young Children?" Before he turned to see us

"Hi!" I said while Jade pulled out a notebook and started to take notes on the Turtle

"Ben and Jade you two should be home! That's why they call it homework!"

Jade laughed, "Uh-uh-uh! It's legit, research! We're doing a report on Aesop!"

I nodded, "It's either this or detention for a week."

Jackie sighed, "There really is a Talisman on the Tortoises back and if you two saw it on TV then there's a chance that the Dark Hand saw it too!"

"Tch! Like bad guys watch TV-!"

She was cut off from the explosion

"You were saying?" I asked as I readied the Omnitrix

After a bit Jackie kicked two guys in the water before Toru threw Jackie in the water so I went Ripjaws to help him out and I swam down there to see them kicking him back and forth between each other.

"Hey Dark Hand!" I said

They all looked at me and everyone except Jackie cringed from fear especially when I opened my mouth to reveal my razor sharp teeth but they left after seeing something behind me so I turned only to have to wrestle a shark.

When we got above water Jade called our names, "The Tortoise!"

We all ran after him me still as Ripjaws

As they got away I went to jump in after them but I turned back to normal only for the guy with the bandage to run out with an Octopus on his head

"I'll make him talk!" Said Jade

"I'll help!" I said

Before we could Jackie grabbed the both of us, "Remember you two slow and steady wins the race."

"I still like my plan better." Muttered Jade while I nodded in agreement

So after the dark hand guy got the Octopus off of him he started to walk away so we followed him to wherever they would take Aesop.

After witnessing a phone call Jackie opened a Taxi door and said, "Quick jump in!"

Jade and I did only to realize that Uncle was in the car.

"That was actually a nice trick." I complimented Jackie through the window.

He smiled at the compliment, "Have fun!"

The Taxi driver started to drive, "Jade and Ben it is good to see you two again!"

Then Jade smiled and looked at me mouthing, _follow my lead!_

I nodded

"I am not Jade! I am Hal Kong the Powerful Ruler of the Rabbit Realm!"

"And I am not Ben I am Vilgax ruler of the Snake Realm!" I used the name of my most feared enemy to scare Uncle witless

"And I shall complete my mission or else the Universe shall be unmade! Release us at once!" Shouted Jade and after that the car came to a screeching halt

After they drove off I looked at jade, "Ruler of the Rabbit Realm?"

"What?"

I shrugged, "Nothing I guess since it worked on Uncle.

After we made it to the docks we scared Jackie after Jade said that we were outnumbered

"Don't you two have a report to do?"

Jade knocked on the crate, "Hello? Research, need the Tortoise!"

"Yeah and you can't fault us for this since this is for academic reasons!" I said that with a grin

He shook his head, "Fine just stay out of trouble!"

We heard the exchange before we heard why this Nivore guy was buying the Turtle, "He's going to eat him?" I whispered in horror

Then they got into an argument over what to do, Jade wanted to save the Turtle while Jackie wanted to get the Talisman and I was going to suggest becoming Four Arms to get the turtle when we heard, "Chan?" We looked to see Toru, "I thought that I heard your voice!"

As Jackie put us on higher ground Jade and I saw Aesop being pushed onto the ship with a forklift and Jade ran towards the ship

I sighed knowing where I was going for the next few minutes so we listened to the man as he complimented the Chef on the meals that he made and I could tell that Jade was getting sick as well as me.

After they both left Jade and I tried to push the turtle we decided to only use the Omnitrix if the situation called for it but we couldn't get the Turtle to move and we heard the Chef coming back so Jade turned off the boiling water and we hid back in the cupboard watching as he turned the water back on before he sharpened his knife then when he turned towards Aesop Jade did something I didn't believe that she would do.

She ran in front of a man holding a butcher knife and yelled, "STOP!"

I face palmed myself for not seeing this coming.

She made a motion with her hand telling me to stay where I was and while the Chef took Jade to his employer I used a few carrots to lead the Tortoise out to the deck.

The Chef came out a few minutes later and saw me, I grinned sheepishly, "I can explain?"

He charged at me so I slammed onto my watch and became, Ditto

I multiplied myself and attacked the guy with at least thirty of me and had him and the billionaire held down when Jackie and Jade came out of nowhere

After they were tied up I turned back to normal

"So who's that one?" Asked Jade

"That was Ditto I rarely use him because if just one of the clones die then everyone else dies." I explained

Jackie nodded, "So let's not use him anymore!"

I shrugged, "Okay."

With that Jackie used the Talisman to run across the water with Jade while I went XL8 and ran holding Aesop towards wherever we were going

The next day we were at the exhibit and Jade was explaining last night's adventure to Drew before she turned to me, "Come on change into Greymatter, or Hotspot, or XL8! So he can see that we're not lying!"

I held up my hands, "Sorry Jade but I'm not getting grounded for going alien in front of the whole school!"

She grabbed my watch but when she started to mess with it she pressed a few buttons and it glowed a small light green and it kept twisting we were in an empty part of the exhibit with no cameras luckily

"Please don't tell me that I broke it." Muttered Jade

"Maybe it's an Upgrade?" I suggested when there was a flash of Green Light and I was Upgrade

"Wait you didn't slam down on the watch!"

I looked at her and said, "Jade you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes you unlocked the Master Control!"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Issues at School

Ben's POV

I walked outside to see Jade circling Mainer! I am trained in the art of butt whoop!"

"Tch right." Muttered Drew

I smacked the back of Drew's head, "Leave her alone Drew!"

"What are you going to do shrimp?" Asked Mainer

_He didn't just call her shrimp!_ I thought immediately feeling sympathy for the kid especially when Jade jumped in the air with a twist and kicked Mainer right in the face.

Then the Teacher started to go off at Jade telling her off then demanding to talk to Jackie whenever he gets back from wherever he went.

As she left I came up to Jade, "You want me to put some Stinkfly Gunk in her coffee tomorrow?"

She smiled, "No thanks Ben but maybe XL8 could do something!"

A lot of the kids that were listening were confused by what we were talking about and she whispered something in my ear, "No way! That is brilliant!"

Later at Section 13 we saw Jackie and Jade immediately went for her buttering Jackie up routine, "JACKIE! I missed you so much! You look like you had a rough day, can I get you a cup of tea maybe some cookies?" Then she looked at his feet, "Some new shoes?"

"Jade what did you do?" Asked Jackie

I sighed as Jade explained about kicking Mainer in the face and Uncle was here complaining about everything. Finally Capt. Black said, "Yes siree it's a real family affair here in Section 13!"

I chuckled at that and Jackie turned to me, "Did you do anything?"

I shook my head, "I played some Sumo Slammers with Jade while you were gone."

"We have a video feed of a National Bank being attacked!"

"Pull it on screen!" Ordered Capt. Black while Uncle practically shouted, "What about Tea?"

It showed a guy in a green suit with white hair blasting people down.

"Valmont!" Said Capt. Black before he shouted, "Mobilize!"

"Alright let's go!" Said Jade but Jackie grabbed both Jade and I

"You two aren't secret agents and Jade we have a meeting with your teacher!"

While they did that I did what Jade had planned for the Teacher and I ran through it so fast that no one saw me so I ran back to the bathroom until I changed back and headed back to hear Jade whine about a whole weeks of Detention

I shrugged, "I think that you got off lightly."

Then I used a hand signal while Jackie was on the phone for Jade to follow me and Uncle tried to talk to Jackie while he was on the phone and Jade and I watched as Mrs. Hartman walked to her car to see it on cinderblocks with the tires gone.

We laughed silently as we saw that but we ran back to Jackie before we were seen only to see him with a look of rage on his face, something I've never seen on his face.

"What's up with Jackie?" I asked Jade who shrugged in response

The next day after school Jade, Jackie and I were doing some Taichi even with Uncle distracting us yelling about something that he put in the fridge and it was gone.

"Breathe!" Said Jackie

"One more thing how is your friend Capt. Black doing?" Asked Uncle

The effect was immediate as Jackie kicked a bookcase and it literally fell to pieces

"Whoa." Said Jade

"Are you okay Jackie?" I asked in concern

"I- I need some air." Said Jackie as he left.

Jade and I both followed Jackie to see what was wrong with him, we heard the alarms going off and they found that Valmont was heading to the Fort Knox Gold Reserve

"I'm going with you!" said Jackie

Jade and I both grabbed his shirt

"Maybe you should sit this one out Jackie." I said nervously

At the same time Jade said, "You're not a Secret Agent you're an archeologist!"

Jackie smiled at both of us and said, "I know but I am going to retrieve the Talisman!" Then he walked away

Uncle stood by us, "His anger clouds his judgment!"

"I noticed." Muttered Jade

I smiled, "We're going after him aren't we?"

Jade and Uncle nodded

One boring car ride later we were at the Gold Reserve where Jackie was held by Toru and by Ratso, while Valmont was talking to Jackie Uncle and Jade got into position

"Hey dweeb!" I shouted

Valmont turned towards me as I slammed my hand down on the watch becoming XL8, "I have a need for speed!" He shot fire blasts at me but I kept dodging while Jackie knocked both Toru and Ratso down while they were distracted.

Finn got in the way of one of Valmont's fire blasts and while he moved he ended up running right into Uncle's fist.

Then Jade used a forklift to knock Toru onto Chow and I ran into the hole where Valmont was and I was chasing him easily when I got onto the Truck I said, "You might want to surrender if you know what's good for you!"

Then Valmont attacked me and I moved before changing into Cannonbolt to smash him he jumped so I turned into Stinkfly to attack him from the air spraying the Sap then changing into Heatblast to light it on fire causing a huge explosion but the Talisman is blocking the radius from the blast.

"You've mastered using that watch." Valmont muttered, "How about we make a deal boy! You work for me and I'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams!"

"How's this for an answer?" I turned into Benwolf and blasted him back with my howl before turning into Benvicktor and shocking him with electricity; if it wasn't for the Talisman then he would be down for the count

Then I noticed that some of the gold was missing and he scowled when he noticed that too so I turned into Heatblast and burnt all of the gold on the ship causing him to be very angry so he blasted at me with all of his power but I jumped off of the boat and turned into Ripjaws causing his attack to hit the boat and cause it to sink, sadly the Shadow Con got the Talisman before I could.

I swam back to the shore to see Jackie, Jade and Uncle getting out of the hole, apparently everyone inside escaped after being knocked out.

"Ben you're all right!" Shouted Jade because she saw the boat go down

"Where's Valmont?" Asked Jackie

"He escaped and the Shadow Con took the Talisman from him, he put up quite a fight."

Then I turned from Ripjaws into Wildmutt and shook the water from my fur before turning back to normal, "Ah I feel better."

Jackie looked at me while I smiled

"Thanks to Jade I have complete control over the Omnitrix! I could go from alien to alien and I no longer have a time limit!"

So all things considering Capt. Black is recovering, Valmont is still at large and Jade actually learned a lesson about peace in one's own mind

So all in all it's pretty good.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gnomes and Trolls

Ben's POV

I walked into the room to see Jade playing her video game before losing again at it, "Aw man!" She said

I laughed silently as I snuck up on her, I was Greymatter at the moment and I crawled on her backpack before I shouted in her ear, "BOO!"

She screamed and jumped into the air, "Not funny Ben!" She said when she realized that it was just me so I hopped my way around the pigsty of a room while she was trying to catch me, "Hold still!"

"Not a chance!" I taunted as I moved out of the way before she could grab me but I missed her left hand and she grabbed me around the waist.

Then when she thought about the best revenge the door opened to reveal Jackie, "Huh?"

Jade laughed as she put me down, "Another train wreck Jackie?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, do baboons live here?"

"Jade you and Ben must learn to clean up after yourself!"

"You got it Uncle Jackie! Tell you what I'll clean the whole place without Ben's help and you could reward me with oh I don't know a Turbo Troll!"

I face palmed myself at her subtlety before I turned back to normal.

"You already have one of those!" He pointed out

_Great he brought that up!_ I groaned

"Nu uh! I have Gnome Cop, Turbo Troll is his mortal enemy and if I get both of them they'll fight each other and everyone's collecting them Jackie can I please have one please?"

Jackie ruffled her hair before saying, "We'll talk about it after you finish cleaning!" With that he went to walk off before stepping on Jade's Gnome Cop and he went flying forward but Jade caught the toy while Jackie hit the floor

"Phew! It's alright Jackie nothing is broken!"

I gave her a look, "You sure about that?" I asked pointing at Jackie who was holding his knee in pain.

We were at the Hospital shortly and Uncle said, "Run down the side of an exploding building no problem! But step on a child's toy and you break your bone!" He started to laugh, "Sounds like a Chinese Proverb!"

Jade sighed, "It's all my fault!"

Uncle examined Jackie's leg, "Jackie is young and strong! He will heal quickly!"

Jackie looked at Jade, "Accidents happen Jade but now do you see the importance of Tidiness?"

"I'll make it up to you Jackie I promise!" Said Jade confidently

I came in with two cups of tea for Uncle and Jackie, and two cups of chocolate milk for both Jade and I.

"Thank you Ben!" Said Uncle as he took a sip of his tea.

Back at Section 13 I was coming back from an errand that Uncle sent me on when I came in to see an actual surprise; the room was clean!

Jackie was studying the Rat Talisman while Jade sat next to him

_She must be taking this seriously!_ I thought as I left the room and became Greymatter before I snuck in and got on Jade's shoulder and went, "BOO!"

They both jumped and I was laughing my butt off!

Then when Jade went to catch me I moved and she knocked Jackie's broken foot into the desk

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" Jade said as she went to help him but then she knocked over the hot tea all on his cast sending the Rat Talisman flying into Jade's Box full of her toys and while Jade was rushing Jackie out of the room shouting for a towel there was a flash of light coming from the box

"Oh no."

Then Gnome Cop stuck his head out and started to move on his own

"Double crap."

I jumped in front of him, "Greetings Gnome Cop! I am Greymatter!"

"Out of the way Greymatter I must find Turbo Troll!"

I scratched the back of my head, "There's been a mix up about something, and you're not supposed to be here!"

"You kidnapped me?"

I put my hands up, "No that isn't it, oh boy how am I going to say this, you have a talisman that just went into your back can I have it back?"

He lunged at me and I hit the wall; this is the first fist fight that I had as Greymatter, I moved and jumped over him before kicking his feet out from underneath him but before I could grab the Talisman he kneed me in the gut and punched my eye while it was open.

I screamed in pain while I came back before I got falconed punch by him.

_….. Great I just got my butt kicked by a toy!_ I thought before I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to alarms and I found that Gnome Cop put me in Jade's Box and I couldn't get out, "Great I got my butt kicked by a toy and now I'm trapped in a toy box, what now?"

I tackled the wall, "HELLO?" I shouted, "I'M IN THE BOX CAN SOMEONE LET ME OUT?"

After a few seconds the top opened and I saw it was Jade, "Ben there you-! Whoa what happened to your eye?"

"Gnome Cop happened the Talisman brought him to life!" I said in annoyance

"Okay come on I'll get Jackie!"

I got on her shoulder until we could find him, "Jade and…. Ben what happened?"

"Gnome Cop." I muttered

"Jade did you hit him with your toy?"

"WHAT?" We both shouted before Gnome Cop jumped down from the vents and attacked Jackie.

After a quick struggle Jackie threw Gnome Cop off of him, "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" He shouted before he ran off

"That toy should be taken off the market!" Muttered Jackie

"We came to tell you he's not a toy he's alive!" I shouted

"Don't be silly he-…. Motion to the motionless!"

"Weird Talisman power huh?" Asked Jade with a smirk

I sighed I'm going to burn that toy for what he did to me when we find him

While they were trying to explain what happened to Capt. Black I looked around for the Gnome for Round 2

I made it outside just in case if he came out through the air vents and I saw that I was right, Jackie and Jade already came through the elevator and Jade was trying to catch him only for Gnome Cop to actually have a weapon called Gnome Blaster, it melted a Trash Can Lid and then he pushed Jackie down a slope into Traffic

"I got him!" I shouted before I turned into XLR8 and chased after him.

I managed to get the wheelchair before a truck could hit him; he was hyperventilating with his hand over his heart

"…..You okay?" I asked nervously

"I….Never…..Want…..To….Go…..Through….That….Again!" He said slowly

I laughed inwardly.

Afterword's we chased him to the mall going slow because of Jackie but he was destroying a bunch of Turbo Troll toys before he leapt around the corner, we followed him and we saw the whole row of shelves lined with Gnome Cops

"Conceal me brothers!" I heard his voice but I don't know where it came from.

Then Jade said something about a Gnome princess being kidnapped and Gnome Cop went crazy and kicked a few toys out of his way before he took off in a toy car the Talisman bringing it to life!

I went to run after him but he used his belt to melt the floor causing me to get stuck and I couldn't get out.

I looked at Jade, "A little help?" I asked sheepishly.

After that mishap we were looking all over the store with me just as Ben but we couldn't find that Gnome Cop toy anywhere. Then Jade whispered, "There!"

We looked to see Gnome Cop retracing steps and Jade and I were about to tackle him when Jackie grabbed us and pointed behind Gnome Cop, the Dark Hand were following him.

"They're following him," I muttered before I realized something, "Back to Section 13!"

"I'll call Capt. Black!" Said Jackie as he got his phone out but Jade stopped him

"You do that he'll love the part with the Dark Hand teaming up with the Magic Gnome." Jade said sarcastically

"Do you have a better idea?" Asked Jackie

Jade grinned, "Remember that Turbo Troll that I wanted?"

In short Jade's plan was brilliant but it involved me being Upgrade so I could do this.

Since Turbo Troll is an Electronic I could take control of it so I followed them and I managed to hide the part about the green and black Circuits so I could get him to follow me.

"Gnome Cop!" I shouted before taking off

"Must destroy Turbo Troll!" Shouted Gnome Cop and I heard him chasing me so I knew that the hunt was on.

Pretty soon he was following me to the Docks so I passed by Jade and Jackie, Jade was right behind me but I noticed that Jackie had his wheelchair stuck in a crack and the Dark Hand had him surrounded, "Uh want to sign my cast?" Asked Jackie nervously

"Leave him alone he's disabled!" Shouted Jade before she went to kick Toru in the face but Toru grabbed her foot

"Leave them both alone!" I shouted and they all stared at me

"Hold up I thought that it was Gnome Cop that had the Talisman!" Said a confused Ratso

I left Turbo Troll and turned into Fourarms, "Know you have to deal with me!"

Toru kicked Jackie's wheelchair into the water before dropping Jade while I charged at him, he threw two punches and I caught them both, then he went to kick me and I used my third hand to catch it while using all four to lift and throw him into a wooden crate.

Finn, Ratso and Chow just ran for it while I turned into Ripjaws to help Jackie but to my surprise he already got out of the Wheelchair and he was swimming to the surface.

But Gnome Cop got onto a boat so we had to jack a boat to try to get him but while Jackie was doing some insane water skiing Kung-Fu Fighting Jade and I tried to get Gnome Cop but then he attacked the Omnitrix symbol on my chest, "Hey Get off!" I shouted

"Gnome Power!" He hit it a few times and all of a sudden a familiar beeping could be heard and I was back to being Ben

"Oh come on!" I said once I realized what happened, "He reset the Master Control!"

Then we crashed the ship into the port and we had to chase Gnome Cop again me powerless since the Omnitrix is recharging.

Jackie took a pair of crutches from somebody, "Sorry I'll bring these back thank you!" He shouted as he tried to catch up with us

I wonder if he ever does bring things that he borrows back later.

Then after a short fight Toru landed on Gnome Cop sending the Talisman right into a Giant Gnome Cop.

"Oh boy." I said when I realized what has happened

"WHERE IS TURBO TROLL?" Shouted the giant Gnome Cop

Jade pointed to Toru, "In his pants!"

I cracked a smile, "Nice!"

Then Toru began to run and my watch was recharged, "Jade get Jackie to stand back for this alien!"

They nodded and gave me some space, while I hit the watch

"GUY'S MEET WAY-BIG!" I said as I looked at Gnome Cop he was up to my knees

Jade looked at me in awe while Jackie looked downright terrified while I stepped on Gnome Cop and he broke.

The Dark Hand took one look at me and the ran

I laughed until the Omnitrix started to go off earlier than usual and I was in midair before I fell and landed on Jackie's good leg

_SNAP!_

After he cried out in pain I looked at him with an apologetic expression, "Is it too late to say sorry?" I asked nervously

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Author's Note

I'm putting this crossover up for adoption. I can't focus on it and I'm sorry to those that loved my story but I just can't focus on this particular story for some reason so I'm putting it up for adoption if anyone's interested in continuing it


	10. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note**_

Regrettably I won't be able to do anymore Fan fiction due to my Grades, (I've been shirking Homework to type my stories :p) and my cousin snitching on me for the Mascara incident (Sneaky Bastard) So I'm grounded from the computer for until July twelfth. However my Cousin (A different one than the one everyone knows about) started his account and he's called DarkAssassinB34. He won't be able to do a story for at least two days if memory serves correctly but he requested to do the Last Assassin Story as his first one with my help o in other words I will be doing what I've done just with help and he's making his own version of it with Amanda still in it… I read a handwritten version of the first chapter and I have to say it's pretty good. So anyway I'm sorry for everyone who enjoyed my The Life of a Phantom, Spider-Man Alpha, Ben 10 Talisman Hunt, Total Drama Island Season 1 and CJ's Pokémon Adventures. So please review my cousin's story when it gets posted and when July comes around I will be back with my stories oh and if anyone upset's my cousin that's writing it I will hunt you down and it will take The Batman to pull you off (Does the Bat Glare) I figure that I could end that last part in humor so again Good bye for now


End file.
